


The Poetry of Passion

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Kirk and Spock's wedding night after Star Trek: The Motion Picture, with hot sex.





	The Poetry of Passion

_With V'Ger gone, we didn't wait to wed_  
 _I'm pinned against the wall by Vulcan strength_  
 _I let Spock push me down across the bed_  
 _And wrap my lovesick hands around his length_  
  
_His damp green skin lies slick against my own_  
 _He nuzzles at my shoulders with his lips_  
 _No more shall either of us be alone_  
 _With hands of gentle steel he lifts my hips_  
  
_His firm erection pushes into me_  
 _He's wet with all that hybrid genes bestow_  
 _I cling to him in hungry ecstasy_  
 _And feel the rhythm of our passions flow_  
  
_Forever will I sail the stars with him_  
 _I fall asleep inside the words "My Jim"._


End file.
